


Lads Attack!

by JohnLockgirl22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, The lads are sneaky, i never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockgirl22/pseuds/JohnLockgirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the lads versus gents when they decide to buy six water guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lads Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm posting again. I'm actually proud of this story. Inspiration hit me and I decided why not post it. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Ray stuck his head around from the corner. His target was in plain sight, looking under and behind furniture. What a fool.  
Ray grinned evilly and pulled out his phone and quietly group chatted the other lads.  
**Ray: Plan is in action**  
Suddenly Ray fell to the floor. He shouted and grabbed his ankle. “Shit!” Ray said. And soon enough Jack came around the corner ready to shoot. Ray held an arm in front of his face whilst his other hand was on his ankle.  
“Ray, you okay?” Jack asked and put his gun to his side. Ray shook his head no and said “I think I hurt my ankle.” Jack frowned and came closer.  
Turns out Ray was a good liar because Geoff and Ryan heard him too and came for help. “What’s wrong?” Geoff asked running over the two on the floor, Ryan following shortly behind.  
“Ray hurt his ankle.” Jack said. “Michael! Gavin! Time out!” Geoff yelled. The four heard them groan in the distance. They rounded the corner Jack came from.  
The gents frowned in confusion when team nice dynamite showed smirks on their face instead of irritation or concern.  
Realization hit them when they look back at Ray and he had his gun pointed at Jack.  
“Ray?” Ryan asked cautiously. “Run! It’s a trap!” But it was too late. Ray had already gotten a safe distance away and the lads took action. The gents shouted when the cold water hit their face and chest.  
“You cheaters!” Geoff yelled covering his face from the onslaught of water. “You guys are dicks, we were actually concerned.” Ryan added.  
The spraying went on for another minute before their guns ran out of water. “Fuck!” Michael exclaimed. The gents looked at each other when Ray’s and Gavin’s guns emptied.  
“Gents attack!” Geoff yelled and the lads scrambled away. Jack ran after Ray, Ryan after Michael and Geoff after Gavin.  
Michael had found himself cornered and Ryan was able to shoot without mercy. Michael soon crumbled into a ball and Ryan laughed and stopped the torture.  
Geoff was able to shoot Gavin in the back, the cold surprising him. It made Gavin stumble and Geoff was able to dive for Gavin. He trapped him under and shot Gavin in the face several times until Gavin asked for mercy.  
Jack instead of shooting Ray had set his gun to the side and took a different approach. Ray, not being athletic, was slower than Jack and soon enough the gent had wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist.  
The Puerto Rican squealed as he was lifted from the ground. “Jack! Put me down!” Ray exclaimed. Jack laughed and pinned Ray under him and began tickling.  
Ray laughed and squirmed under Jack’s body. “Jack, please!” Ray said in between laughter. “Surrender!” Jack said. “Never,” The younger replied. Jack didn’t stop until Ray couldn’t take it anymore and yelled “Okay, I surrender.” Jack grinned and stood up.  
Ray laid on the ground trying to catch breath. After he did he stood up. The others showed from around the house. Everyone was soaking wet except Ray.  
Michael looked irritated at Ray. “You’re kidding me!” He yelled gesturing toward Ray. “That’s not fair! He didn’t get wet!” Michael yelled. Jack chuckled and hugged Ray.  
“Jack!” Ray exclaimed as he felt his shirt get damp. The others laughed. “Happy?” Jack asked Michael. Michael nodded grinning.  
The six decided it was getting chilly so they went inside and dried themselves off with towels. The group was exhausted from the water war that just happened outside. So after dinner they decided to go to watch a movie on the couch. All off them ended up falling asleep halfway through Pulp Fiction.  
Michael and Gavin had made a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows on the floor and were snoring quietly. Ray had somehow made his way on top of the gents and stretched himself out on them. The gents were asleep with their heads on each other. Today was their free day and the group was glad they spent it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a sequel for my evil geniuses story where Ray and Gavin get their revenge on Michael, but I can't think of any pranks or something like that. If you have any revenge ideas, I'd love to hear it. I can't write smut, sorry. I tried doing it once and it looked horrible. So any other idea is perfectly fine


End file.
